The invention concerns a multi-layer body comprising a layer composite which is formed with a substrate and which has at least one layer having laser-sensitive material—referred to hereinafter as a laser-sensitive layer.
Multi-layer bodies of that kind can be produced for example using a transfer film, preferably a hot stamping film. It is known for films of that kind to be applied to a plastic body to form an identity card or a code card and for individualisation of the card to be effected by way of a laser treatment of the applied film. Laser-induced markings are produced in the laser-sensitive layer in the laser treatment.